


Voz de mando

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Omegaverse, Slash, Xmen, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el alfa usa la voz de mando con su omega?Situaciones cotidianas. Drama-Humor-Romance. Distintas reacciones.Una entrega más de: Saga Omegaverse Marvel¿Seremos padres?Ya somos padresSúper san ValentínDía de las madresUn día a la vezVoz de mando
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Alex y Hank

Alex venía cabreado, estaba molesto, no eso era poco, estaba furioso.

Hace poco había recibido una llamada de Warren, el jefe de Hank, quien algo preocupado le explicaba que su pareja había colapsado en la oficina, si, él estúpido de su Henry Philip " _Hank_ " McCoy, próximamente Summers, no sabía cuando detenerse, no sabía pedir ayuda y mucho menos ser cuidado.

Y así era como ahora, hace pocos minutos, había colapsado en la oficina producto de un fuerte resfrío, al parecer la fiebre lo había derrotado, prácticamente botándolo al suelo.

Llegó en silencio a buscar a su omega, vio como Kurt le estaba dando medicinas y algo de agua, mientras un preocupado Warren lo dirigía hasta su novio, lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza para luego agradecer a la joven pareja una y otra vez por los cuidados ofrecidos a Hank, luego con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse y tomando por la espalda lo llevó a la salida de la empresa.

Preguntó que tan mal estaba para llevarlo en su motocicleta, pero al parecer la medicina brindada por Kurt ya había dado resultados y su omega se sentía un poco mejor, de todas formas, Alex evaluaría durante la tarde como se sentía, él de todas formas preferiría que lo viera un médico.

De inmediato lo llevó hasta la cama que compartían, lo ayudó a ponerse ropa cómoda y luego le dio algunos besitos en la frente, prometiendo volver cuanto antes con algo de fruta.

Le llevó líquido frío y algo de fruta picada, acariciando de forma tierna los cabellos de su omega quien intentaba alimentarse pese a su congestionada nariz, Alex lo encontró sumamente tierno, no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo y dejar algunos besitos en su cuello, mientras preguntaba en que más podía ayudar.

Hank de forma mimosa pidió dormir, pero específicamente, le pidió quedarse con él, sen consentido y mimado, y Alex no era nadie para negar una petición de aquellas características, no a su tierno omega sonrojado.

Horas más tarde Alex mientras cantaba alguna de sus canciones favoritas, se encontraba cocinando comida saludable para Hank, algo de sopa y ensalada, para que pudiera ponerse bien cuanto antes, pues no le gustaba verlo enfermo, le dolía saber que su omega estaba sufriendo.

Ya iba a avisar que la comida estaba lista, para saber si prefería comer en la cama o en el salón, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, lo hizo apretar los puños y involuntariamente salió un fuerte gruñido de lo más fuerte de su interior.

— ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre? — rugió fuertemente — vuelve a la jodida cama ahora — su voz de mando era demandante, ruda, sin un ápice de misericordia, mucho más ronca que su tono habitual.

Hank se quedó estático, de inmediato adoptó una posición total de sumisión, agachando la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba para así dejar en evidencia su cuello, un gimoteo salió de su garganta y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas ante Alex.

Quien en ese preciso momento pareció entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, se quedó mirando a su pareja en aquella posición y tuvo que salir, prácticamente corrió, necesitaba alejarse, salir.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, comenzó a sollozar mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se sentía un animal, nunca había usado su voz de mando, mucho menos con el amor de su vida, se sentía un monstruo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la grotesca imagen de su omega en total sumisión.

Él odiaba esa parte de ser alfas, nunca le había gustado la voz de mando, pues recordaba a su padre, como él la utilizaba siempre con su madre, como la maltrataba y la humillaba, ahora se sentía como él, acababa de hacer lo que siempre negó, quizás sería igual de malo de su progenitor.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió el fuerte y dulce aroma de Hank, como su omega lo abrazaba y comenzaba a arrullarlo.

— Perdóname Hank, yo no quise, te juro que no era mi intención — estaba de rodillas, suplicando perdón, no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan asqueado.

— Mi amor — el omega le tomó la cara con cariño — tranquilo, tu no eres como tu padre — le lamió las lágrimas intentando consolarlo — sé que tu intención era cuidarme, jamás dañarme — ahora le dio un suave beso en los labios — tranquilo mi alfa — acarició sus cabellos con dulzura — te amo alfa, te amo hoy y siempre.

— Yo también mi omega, mi dulce criatura — Alex lo acunó en sus brazos, sintiendo la paz que tanto necesitaba, porque eso sentía siempre con Hank, junto a un inmenso amor.


	2. Vincent y Fenrir

— ¡Qué! — Vincent se atragantó con el agua que estaba tomando, no podía creer lo que acababa de pedirle Fenrir, a veces creía que a ese omega le faltaban un par de tornillo, pero en realidad, aunque eso fuera verdad, no le importaría, porque él lo amaba de todas maneras.

— Vinnie mi vida el omega le tomó las manos mientras lo miraba de forma coqueta — sólo te estoy pidiendo una cosita, una pequeña cosita — no aguantó hasta que se sentó en sus piernas — sólo quiero que uses tu voz de mando alfa.

— Cariño estás loco — Vinnie no sabía cómo reaccionar — muchos omegas sufren con eso, papá lo odia ¿cómo eso puede ser atractivo? No lo comprendo mi omega — explicó de forma sincera.

Fenrir infló los cachetes para luego hacer un puchero, simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Vincent simplemente suspiro mientras iba por otra taza de té, sabía que enfrentarse al hijo de Loki en ese preciso momento no era lo mejor, ya tendría que buscar algo forma de lidiar con el gran problema en el que se había metido.

* * * * *

Vincent trago duro, sentía como las fuertes correas tenían sus brazos prisioneros, no se podía liberar, y no negaba, la situación lo estaba calentado demasiado rápido.

— Tranquilízate alfa — Fenrir lo regañó de forma dura, mientras tomaba su marcada mandíbula pata que su atención estuviera en él — compórtate cachorrito, no quiero ponerme malo contigo.

Vincent sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, no pudo evitar morderse el labio con fuerza, mientras ahogaba un gemido, estaba a la merced de su omega, él no podía hacer o decir nada, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza gacha.

— Bien, así me gusta — el omega soltó su rostro de forma ruda, mientras utilizando sus piernas obligaba a Vincent a abrir las piernas, dejando en evidencia su enorme erección — mal, mal, mal alfa, estás siendo un pésimo cachorrito — le dio un golpe juguetón en la entre pierna — a los niños malos se les castiga — se alejó meciendo sus caderas, mientras iba por algunos artilugios que tenían guardado para aquellas ocasiones especiales.

En pocos minutos puso una venda sobre los ojos de Vincent, quien para ese entonces estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol, pues los gemidos querían escapar de su boca, su omega, como siempre, lo hacía querer llegar a sus límites.

Fenrir era un omega muy tierno y amigable, pero también tenía una faceta muy sensual y dominante, pero esa sólo la conocía Vinnie, si alguien escuchara de esto, nadie le creería al alfa, pero a él no le importaba, es más, le gustaba ser el único conocedor de aquel Fenrir, su omega.

El hijo de Loki y Thor tenía una amplia sonrisa, pues ya tenía un plan, él siempre lograba lo que quería. Con cuidado acercó una pluma, haciendo que Vincent saltara ante el roce, el omega soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras sus brazos se tensaban, de seguro esas correas dejarían su marca, el omega soltó una risita, sabía muy bien lo que estaba provocando.

Jugueteo un rato, era una tortura lenta y dulce, sin aviso cambió de la pluma a su boca, y él sabía muy bien como le gustaba a su Vinnie, como le gustaba que el moviera su lengua, su cálido, lento y profundo.

Pero debido a los muchos años con Vincent, el conocía cada pequeño movimiento, así que sabía muy bien cuando parar, sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero también sabía que esa sería la única forma de hacer que su alfa usara su voz, aquella que tanto anhelaba.

— Amor, mi vida, por favor — suplicó Vincent, con su voz mucho más ronca de lo usual, provocando que Fenrir soltara sus feromonas, lo que sólo incrementó el deseo en el alfa — te lo ruego — soltó con su voz con dolor, cuando por tercera vez su omega lo había dejado al borde de terminar.

— No alfa — el omega le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, dejando un suave beso en sus labios — tu sabes muy bien como pedirlo, no te daré lo que quieres hasta que me lo ordenes, usa tu jodida voz — al finalizar aquellas palabras su lengua recorrió de abajo a arriba su erección.

Y nuevamente empezó la tortura, aquel lugar ya estaba rojo por las lamidas, ya estaba siendo más que torturado, sabía muy bien que Vicent estaba sufriendo, pero no cedería, no en ese momento, cuando ya estaba al borde su objetivo.

Sintió como palpitaba su miembro, pero un fuerte rugido por parte de Vincent lo hizo dar un salto, no lo había escuchado gruñir de forma gutural, excepto las ocasionales veces en que se había molestado, como cuando alguno de los idiotas de la universidad lo habían denigrado por ser un omega.

— Omega no pares — Vincent demandó con una voz aterciopelada, profunda y seca — no te atrevas a dejarme sin terminar — demandó ahora más fuerte, para luego soltar un fuerte gemido pues en pocos segundos se había corrido en la boca de Fenrir — ahora suéltame — demandó impaciente, su juicio estaba algo nublado.

Fenrir apenas se movía, sus manos temblaban, quería ponerse de rodillas, quería adoptar una posición de extrema sumisión, pero primero debía seguir la orden del alfa, con la mayor rapidez que sus nervios lo permitieron, saco las correas de las muñecas del alfa, para inmediatamente adoptar una posición de sumisión debido al fuerte gruñido que Vicent había soltado, él se veía cabreado.

El alfa se retiro la venda de forma brusca, sonrió al ver como su omega estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, pero mostrando su cuello, donde sus dientes estaban perfectamente marcados desde hace algunos años.

Tomó a Fenrir del cabello y lo jaló, pero sin provocarle dolor, para luego tomar sus labios de forma posesiva, pero sin ser duro, Fenrir soltaba feromonas y gemía mientras temblaba.

— Fuiste malvado omega, jugaste conmigo — explicaba mientras dejaba húmedos besos en su cuello — ¿Querías jugar con fuego? Bueno, ahora te vas a quemar — un gruñido salió de su garganta — ahora me vas a obedecer cada jodida orden — lo levantó del suelo, dándole una nalgada.

Fenrir soltó un gemido, pero también un sollozo, nunca había visto al alfa actuar de esa forma tan dominante, no pudo evitar sentirse algo abrumado, incluso asustado.

— Era una broma cachorrito — Vinnie soltó divertido mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos y entregaba cálidos besitos por todos lados — bueno caprichoso, ya obtuviste lo que querías — soltó burlón — ahora ven a darme mimos, quiero cariño.

Fenrir soltó una risa y se abrazó a su alfa, le daría todo lo que quería, todos los besitos que se merecía.


End file.
